A Little Birdie Told Me
by thesistersbabineaux
Summary: Two sisters get transported back in time, landing in Box 5. One is a fop lover, one is an Erik lover. The question is, how are they gonna get back home? Read and Review! You know you wanna! No Raoul slashing.
1. The Prelude

A Little Birdie Told Me

By Anouk-Claire and Fifi Babineaux

Aka: The Sisters Babineaux

Prelude

Emily strolled nonchalantly into the bedroom, finding Beth(any) sitting cross-legged on her bed, glasses on, notebook in hand. Her face wore a mask of confusion, as she scribbled down notes that would later be impossible to decode. She looked up.

"Yes?" she asked. She had a questioning expression in her eyes, which spoke both irritation and acceptance.

"Just wonderin' what you were doing," replied Emily, as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders to the small of her back. Her slate blue eyes were shining, and she wore a pleasant expression on her peachy skin.

"Well if you really want to know, I'm writing a sappy love story between Monsieur Raoul et moi!"

"And…?"

"And I would appreciate your help," sighed Bethany, with an irritated tone. Emily squealed and jumped onto the bed, causing papers to fly.

"Emily! Dang it girl…!"

"Sorry, geez!" Emily quickly picked up the papers and restored them into some form of an orderly pile. Bethany snatched the off her with a reluctant "thank you." A few moments of annoyance later, Emily piped:

"Wanna put on some music?"

"Sure… put on POTO, track 10."

"Okey dokey." She placed the CD delicately into the boom-box and pressed play after skipping it to track 10. She remained by the CD player as they both listened to the joyous voices of the Masquerade attendees. She then swiftly turned to Beth with a whining tone in her voice.

"Can't we play a different track? This track is so boooooring!" she complained sarcastically. Beth sat up erectly.

"Well what you would prefer then!"

"Think of Me! Only the best track eva!"

"That's only cuz you're selfish!" Beth whined in a childish timbre. She stood up, got off the bed and stomped towards her sister, slapping the hand that was slowly moving closer to the 'skip' button.

"Don't!" Beth exclaimed.

"Ow!" Emily drew her hand back with the eyes of a wounded puppy. Suddenly, the entire bedroom shook, and both girls fell to the ground as they rapidly placed their arms over their heads.

"Beth!" screamed Emily. Bethany couldn't hear her. All went black as the girls scrambled around to find their balance. Their nails scraped the for the ground… finally they had touched down on some sort of flooring. As they collapsed, their faces hit what seemed to be carpet. The rolled over simultaneously, all they could see were flashes of red…gold…red…gold…red...black…


	2. A Different Sort of a Masquerade

AN: Hi you guys, what's up? Thanks for the reviews we've already gotten! This is ch.1; we really hope you like it, and above all, please review. Even if you don't like this chapter, or story, please review, and tell us how to make it better! .:FYI:. A character's thoughts are in italics, and the translations from French to English are in the parentheses.

Thanks a lot, and here's a message from Anouk about our forum:

_Just to let ya'll know, we have a forum called, A Little Birdie Told Me, for you to put on any comments, questions, etc. Fifi and I will be checking regularly so that we may answer your questions as quickly as possible and to the best of our ability. Thanks once more, and keep on reviewing._

_"Your obedient servant"_

_AC_

Ch.1: A Different Sort of Masquerade>>>>

Emily woke up first, wincing as she rubbed her aching shoulder. She sat up, in awe of her lavish surroundings. There were lush golden Venus' everywhere, which, to be honest, she was not too fond of. She pinched herself to make sure she was really there, then squealed in excitement to make her discovery more amazing and dramatic.

"Beth! Beth! Get up! You won't believe our luck!"

Bethany did not budge. Emily groaned.

"Beth…Come on…"

No reaction. Emily sighed.

"Hate to do this, but hey! You asked for it,"

She cupped her hands around Bethany's ear and screamed:

"EARTHQUAKE!"

No reaction.

"FIRE!"

Nada.

"DOUBLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE MINT SUNDAE!"

"Whoa! Who's got the fudge!" screeched Beth, as she sat up erect.

"Oh Beth…? Guess where we are…?" Emily purred. Bethany rubbed her eyes.

"Crazy Kama kazeys! We're in Box 5!" She exclaimed.

"Yup! Isn't that sweet! AAH!" squealed Em. Bethany stood up and stretched her long (and somewhat pudgy) legs.

"Emily! What are you wearing!" asked Bethany in utter confusion.

"I could ask the same of you!" she replied tartly.

"You look like a girl!" exclaimed Bethany in astonishment.

"Well, how random is that?" replied Emily sarcastically.

"Sorry…" stuttered Beth. "It's just that..."

"What? It's just that what?" interrogated Emily.

"You never wear anything that, ya know…" a raised eyebrow told Bethany that she didn't. She sighed, exasperated."You don't normally wear anything that fits!" she got out. "Normally it's baggy dungarees and size XL shirts!" she exclaimed.

"Let's not talk about it," asked Emily meekly. Beth shrugged.

"Whatever." She lifted her head and tilted it, listening to the music that was ringing through the auditorium. "What's that noise?" inquired Bethany.

"Pssht. I dunno." retorted Emily.

"Wanna go find out?" asked Beth. She had a wild look shining through her bright blue eyes that screamed, I'm up to no good! Emily knew that look well, and replied with newly instilled vigor, "Sure, why not?"

They crept along as well as they could with the heavy ball dresses, out of Box 5, down the hall way, and towards the lobby, the music getting louder with each step. They both came to a startling halt as Beth, who was leading, bumped into a navy pant suit leg.

"Ow!" she rubbed her head. "MONsieur! Move out of the WAY!" she stopped dead in her tracks as she sat up and adjusted the corset of her gold ball gown. She had not realized who she was talking to or how silly she looked. Emily slapped her. Hard.

"OUCH!" Bethany rubbed her rump. The next thing she knew, she was being offered a rather large hand to help her up. She took it gladly and, as daintily as possible, pulled herself up while letting him do the work. She sighed and then nearly chiked on her own breath. RAOUL DE CHAGNY ALERT. She stood up silently, a storm of adrenaline and emotion tearing within. Raoul smiled sweetly and kissed her hand. Bethany looked discreetly over his shoulder only to see Emily dragging Christine away by the hand.

"Enchante, Mlle." (Enchanted, miss) Bethany blushed.

"Merci, Monsieur. Je am' excuse. Je ne sais sir comprende e'tais…pardonne-moi." (Thankyou sir. I'm sorry. I did not realize how rude I was…Forgive me.) He laughed just as Emily returned to her side, without Christine. Bethany did a double take. _I speak French! _Emily, who was equally surprised thought the same thing. _Beth speaks French! _She gave Bethany the strangest look in her life. Raoul noticed, though said nothing as he turned to Beth.

"Non probleme. Je faire me panpot." (No problem, I do the same things sometimes.)

"Merci a nouveau, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Anouk-Clare et voila mon soeur Fifi." (Thankyou once more, sir. My name is Anouk-Clare and this is my sister Fifi.) _Thank goodness for French classes back home!_Raoul turned to Emily with a slight nod and a tiny bow.

"Bonjour Mlle. Fife! Ca va?Aussi, que est-ce qui votre nom de somille?" (Hello miss Fifi! How are you? Also, what is your last name?). Emily looked to Bethany helplessly. I turned suddenly to Raoul, whose eyebrows were raised.

"Excuse-moi, Monsieur?"

He leaned in.

"Que est-ce qui votre nom de somille?" (What is your last name?)

"Oh! Ah…Bab…ur…Zoot!" (Zoot is SHOOT in French)

"Babi? Babin?Babineaux?"

"Oui, monsieur! Merci! Je m'appelle Anouk-Clare Babineaux et voila mon soeur, Fif Babineaux." (Yes, sir! Thankyou! My name is Anouk-Clare Babineaux and here is my sister Fifi Babineaux).

"Ahhh…..Tres bien. Je m'appelle Raoul de Chagny."(Ahhh…wonderful. My name is Raoul de Chagny).

"Vouz suis le Comte, non?" (You're the Comte, no?)

"Oui…"

"Parlez vous l'anglais?" (Do you speak English?)

"Oui…"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Cool!" Bethany squealed with delight. Raoul looked at her.

"I'm sorry, are you cold?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! In fact, I'm quite.." The lights went off and suddenly all was dark. Raoul grabbed her hand and pulled her through the front door of the lobby before the crowds appeared. Just as they started down the stairs, Beth froze.

"Raoul!What about my sister!" Raoul sprinted back up the stairs.

"Too late! The Phantom has her now!"

"And Christine!"

"Her too…Wait a moment! How do you know Christine!"

"It's a long story…"

"Tell me on the drive…" He grabbed her hand once more and led her down the steps.

"No!" She protested as she came to yet another screeching halt.

"What!"

"We HAVE to go back and get them!"

"NO!" Raoul's tone of voice surprised her.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me…" He placed his hands on his hips as it seemed that the crowd had restored the lights and therefore there was no rush to get somewhere.

"Well I'm not leaving before I see Emi…aaaah Fifie. She plopped down on the steps.

"Miss!Your dress!"

"So?" Bethany was too fed up with the whole affair to care. Raoul sat there patiently and waited for her to collect her thoughts. He turned to her after a meek silence.

"What do you suppose we do then?"

A/N>>>…Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review and check out our forum! Have a blessed day!

F.B. and A-C.B.


End file.
